Heart of the Ocean
by black.angel0202
Summary: - she was a normal girl who was going get married to her child hood friend. But what happens when she gets kidnapped by a group of pirates and she gets rescued by a man who took her somewhere else rather than taking her back home…. What if she falls in love with this man? What of he falls in love with her too? What will happen next? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own prince of tennis or any of its characters.

Summary- she was a normal girl who was going get married to her child hood friend. But what happens when she gets kidnapped by a group of pirates and she gets rescued by a man who took her somewhere else rather than taking her back home…. What if she falls in love with this man? What of he falls in love with her too? What will happen next? Read to find out more!

Age 16 and up!

Sakuno woke up with a huge smile on her face. She stretched out her arms, removed her cozy sheets of her and got up combing her hair with her hands. Today was a very important day for her and she was prepared for it. She opened the curtains in her room and let her skin absorb the rays of the sun and she hugged herself feeling the morning warmth.

*knock knock*

"Come in" she said with a sweet voice.

"Mistress, I have your breakfast ready" said the maid

"I will come at once" she said smiling at her and the maid smiled back "but I must get ready first, will you help me get ready Mary?"

The maid nodded and started making Sakuno's bed.

Sakuno with the help of her maid had a warm, aroma filled bath and got ready in a simple yellow sundress and her hair tied in one plat reaching till her knees.

She went to the hall, walking straight, her chin up as though she walking as a princess. She reached the Diner table and saw her father eating and she smiled and wished him good morning

"Good Morning my dear! Join me for breakfast!" he said and one of the maids pulled Sakuno's chair so she can sit.

"You know today is an important day for you… don't you?" said her father.

Sakuno nodded and started eating.

"Charles will make a good husband for you won't he?" he asked her

Sakuno nodded with a blush.

"You will be happy … Sakuno?" he asked her with a worry.

"Oh! Father of course I would…. I have known Charles since we were kids…. And I do like him father…" she said but she blushed a little bit.

"I know that you do… but do you love him?" he asked her.

Her minds ran through that question each and every day. Did she love Charles, the man who has been courting her for each and everything since they were ten year olds? He has been a dearest childhood friend for her protecting her from all the minute situations that can make her cry or sad. He was always there for her, extending his arms of friendship and love. But can she fall in love with and spend rest of her life with. According to the girls in town, he was a perfect man! But was he perfect for her?

Her father was the general in command of the town where she lived. Her father had been given administration responsibilities from the mainland and the soldiers were responsible for the town.

The town was located at the sea shore. The only thing that terrorized both the government and the people was Pirates. Those people who used to barge into the town, tearing it apart, stealing all the goods, foods and fortune of people, burning down the houses and agriculture fields…. Making people's fears on them stronger than ever. Pirates loved to terrorize the people who were against them. Sakuno's father had caught so many pirates and he had hanged them to death. So pirates knew who he was and one day planned to take their revenge for making them look very weak.

After having Breakfast, Sakuno hurried to her room and told her maid to the comb her hair and set it into a bun. She wore on of her most beautiful dress and was almost ready for the ceremony. She wore her mother's chain. Her mother's chain was a very beautiful but old elegant chain, which had a white crystal in the centre and a engraving written behind "heart of the ocean". The chain was Sakuno's mother favorite and Sakuno wore it as she felt she was close to her mother.

"Madam, your carriage is here" informed the maid. Sakuno nodded, took her hand fan in her hand and headed off to the carriage.

* * *

"You look lovely Sakuno" said Charles as he approached her.

"Thank you Charles, so do you... and…and….. Congratulations….on…. your promotion…. I know you will do well!" said Sakuno with her face flushed in pink and little bit of stutters when she spoke.

Charles laughed and said "well, you can call me lucky now since a beautiful women like you praised me today….. Thank you Sakuno…. Come with me… I would like you to meet my acquaintances…"

Sakuno nodded and she tangled her hand with Charles. Charles introduced her to so many people and she was greeted them with a smile.

He then took her somewhere private where he can talk to her nicely.

"Sakuno…. I have known you since we were ten years old and our families get along very well. As you know my mother had been pestering me about settling down soon, finding a wife and have small family. I can't disobey my mother, so I had been looking for a wife in each woman I meet…. But I couldn't find any one more beautiful or elegant then you Sakuno….. I had talked to your father yesterday, taking his permission to ask your hand in marriage and he had no objection…. "

Then Charles sat on one knee and took out a ring from his pocket….

"Will you Sakuno Ryuzaki, be my wife?"

Sakuno knew that this was going to happen but she did not know what to do that time. She was waiting for this moment since yesterday night when her father told her about Charles's proposal. Her father would be happy and her mother would surely be. Everyone called them a perfect couple. Her mind was telling her to say yes but her heart said something else. She felt something missing, as if her heart longed for something else. As she was about to say something, a man rushed to Charles and shouted

"Sir!"

Charles quickly got up and said "what is it?" in frustration

"Pirates sir!" Charles looked at Sakuno and said "you must go to your house at once….. Carriage or ride a horse or whatever that can get you as far from here as soon as possible…. Do you understand? "Sakuno nodded and she ran as fast as possible.

Everybody was panicking and people were running around pushing others. It was like a herd of people running with their loved ones to a shelter. The soldier situated themselves ten kilometers from the seas shore from where the pirates where coming. Sakuno could see the pirates destroying the shops from a distance. She was not scared of them but she was more worried about her father. She searched her father in vain, and finally she could spot him talking to his co workers.

"Father!" she shouted.

"Sakuno! What are you doing here? You must not be here….it's very dangerous for you…!" he said as he took her towards a carriage.

"But what about you father?" she shouted back at him,

"Don't worry dear…. I will be alright… now you must go away from this madness…. Do you understand?" he said with a smile.

Sakuno hugged her father and she got into the carriage.

The driver of the carriage had to go through too much trouble to pass the panicking crown without being noticed by the approaching pirates. Sakuno looked out her window, to see what is happening outside. She could see that her father had given the command to open fire on the approaching pirates to prevent them coming inside the central town.

The driver took a shortcut that took them through a jungle. Sakuno was unsure about it as they were not many soldiers in this way but she had to go with it. Suddenly the carriage stopped but they were not even close to Sakuno's house yet. She called out for the driver but no answer. Then suddenly someone opened her carriage door, and pulled Sakuno out of the carriage.

"Stupid girl! Trying to escape from us heh?" said the guy who had broken teeth, an unruly beard and who looked like he hadn't had a bath for ten years. He was a pirate.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Sakuno as she tried to get rid of his hold.

"I can't do that missy…. You are coming with me!" he said and he pulled her along with him.

Sakuno struggled and struggled but luck didn't favor her and his hold was too strong. He took her five more pirates and told them to take her inside the ship. Sakuno struggles were more useless this time.

On the way to the ship, she spotted a soldier and she shouted "help!" The soldier on seeing the commander in general's daughter, aimed the gun towards her captors but the pirates, knowing how to play the game, put a knife next to Sakuno's throat threatening to kill her if he shoots.

The soldier cannot risk Sakuno's life so he backed off and ran to her father.

"Leave me alone!" Sakuno shouted and struggled one last time with all her energy.

The pirates didn't reply but they got irritated so they hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY TOOK MY DAUGHTER?" shouted the commander –in-general.

"I am sorry sir…but there's nothing we could do….. They had a knife to her neck."

"Oh! God!" said Sakuno father

"We have to get her at once…. Prepare the ships… we will set sail today itself!" said Charles.

"I am also coming with you" said Sakuno's father.

"no sir you must not…. You must stay in town and look after the damage caused by them and why did they suddenly come into the town…."

"but…"

"Sir….I promise you…I will bring her back as beautiful as she looked today with no speck of dust... please sir …. I love her too… you have to trust me with it…."

"Okay Charles…. Take as many soldiers you want and bring back Sakuno along with other people they took….." said Sakuno's father.

"Sir! We have caught one of them…" said one of the soldiers who along with another soldier got had a pirate with them,

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE TODAY?" shouted Sakuno's father on his face.

"Easy mate….. you think I am going to tell you everything for free?" replied the pirate with a cocky smile.

"What do you want in return?" asked Charles

"GOLD that also a lot of them!" replied the pirate

"Hang him at once!" said Mr. Ryuzaki.

The soldiers pulled the pirate to take him to the execution place…

"No wait!" shouted the pirate "they … they… they… came here to find the heart of the sea..er….. No the heart o the OCEAN!"

"Wait!" shouted Mr. Ryuzaki

"The heart of the Ocean?" asked Mr. Ryuzaki.

The Pirate nodded. "Whoever posses it can rule the seas and will the find the treasure that is more worth that 100 gold coins!"

"Sakuno…. That why they took her!"

* * *

Sakuno opened her eyes and found herself tied to the mast of the ship.

"oh! Oh! Look the missy has opened her eyes!" shouted one the men in the ship.

"she is sooooo beautiful!" shouted the other.

"are we going to sell her or are we going to keep her?"shouted another one.

"Captain is coming" shouted another one from the distance.

Sakuno found that she was in their ship. It was nasty place! It stinked, the men were looking at her as if she was a diamond and they were ready to eat her when if she was set free.

Then an old man who had a grey beard with a hat approached her said

"what's your name?"

Sakuno did not answer but she looked down on her feet.

"I SAID what your name?"

Sakuno didn't answer again.

The old man took out his sword and kept it next to her throat. He cam close to her ear and shouted

"ANSWER ME!"

"Sa….sa…..Sakuno Ryuzaki" she said softly so that no one could hear

"What was that again?" he asked her

"Sakuno Ryuzaki!" she said little louder than before.

The captain started laughing and when he did his crew laughed with him. "Hey! Look what we have here! That idiot general's daughter!"

"ooooooo" said the crew with him.

"What should we do with her, captain?" asked a guy from the distance.

"the general must be on his way over here…. So let's keep her tied to this mast…when he comes…. My boys! We can get a good bargain out of her!" said the captain laughing.

Sakuno eyes suddenly realized something. The Captain was absolutely right. If her father comes….. They might do something terrible…. She has to escape them some or the other how.

"You will never….. Never…. Get to me or…or…my father!" shouted Sakuno

Then everybody started laughing their hearts out.

"Oh…oh…. Someone is brave! Expected from the Ryuzaki's child!" said the captain

"Leave me alone you bastard!" shouted Sakuno… this time with anger.

The captain stopped laughing.

"take her to dungeons where all the boys are there!" he said with a wicked smile.

"no!...no…no…no…no…no….no!" shouted Sakuno but the pirates took her forcefully down the ship and locked her into the dungeon. There were four dungeon and three of them were filled with young, bad men and one had only one man inside watching with the tip of the eyes what is happening.

Sakuno was struggling but the pirates were strong and they put her in one the 3 fully filled dungeon.

The pirates went away laughing.

Sakuno stood in the corner looking at the men who were staring at her with lust.

"Leave me alone " she said as one of the men came near to her.

The men started laughing and they started coming nearer and nearer. Sakuno was cornered.

She accepted her defeat ad she closed her eyes but then she heard someone breaking the door of the dungeon. In a matter of seconds the man caught Sakuno's hand and took her out of the dungeon and closed the door again.

Sakuno was breathing heavily and she was almost relieved that someone saved her.

"thank you sir!" she said

But the guy didn't respond except he took her hand started running. They went up to a room which had stored rice and grains.

The guy locked the door and kept some chair next to it and said

"are you alright?"

Sakuno nodded.

The man came closer to Sakuno. Sakuno inspected him and she also felt scared. The man was well built, tall and had Dark green hair and had cat golden eyes.

Sakuno stumbled backward as he was just inches away form her.

"I am not going to do anything to you!" he said and he snatched the chain from her neck

"give! Give that back to me!" she shouted

"no!" he said.

Sakuno tried to take it from him but she couldn't

So she sat down tired of all the struggling she did in a day.

He also sat next to her

"What your name?" he asked

"Sakuno Ryuzaki…" she replied.

"I saw you when they brought you inside the dungeon." He said while laying his head in one other rice sack

"you…you.. were the guy who there in the empty cell!" she exclaimed

He nodded in reply

"what…what….what is your name?"Sakuno asked him with tinge of pink in her cheeks.

Sakuno seems to like this guy,

"Ryoma…. Ryoma Echizen" he said

**That's it! I hope you guyz liked it…. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

"Where did you get this chain Ryuzaki?" asked Ryoma.

"It's Sakuno" said Sakuno with a frown

"Whatever! Just answer my question….." Ryoma said while he inspected her chain.

"It was given to me by my mother. It was her chain but….but she gave it to me…."

"Hm…." Ryoma replied.

"Can you give it back to me?" Sakuno asked him.

"No! As long as you are with these pirates… the chain will be with me…. "

"Why?"

"This chain is one of the most wanted and desired treasure of the pirates…. The heart of the ocean…. The one who posses it can rule the seas and will own a treasure which is more worth that 100 gold coins….."

"So that's why they took me…." Sakuno said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Actually no…. they did come to your town looking for it but they didn't find it and they don't know that you have it…."

"wh...WH…wha...what?" Sakuno exclaimed "then why did they kidnap me then?"

"One of the pirated found you pretty…. And it's not only you they kidnapped from your town…. They kidnapped many more people…"

"Where are they?" Sakuno asked him

"Some other part of the ship I guess…." Said Ryoma with a carefree attitude

"We must go at once!" Sakuno said as she stood up, but Ryoma caught her arm and pulled her back down again…

"What… are you crazy? We cannot go back there….." Ryoma said as he caught her arm tightly.

Sakuno felt a sharp pain and struggled so that Ryoma let goes her hand.

"I do not care! We must go!" said Sakuno.

"Sit!" Ryoma said and this time he stared into her eyes giving her a warning.

Sakuno listened to him this time and sat down, but she wasn't going to give up.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Go hide behind those rice sacks…. Now!" Ryoma said

Sakuno did as she was told.

Ryoma slowly opened the door and then suddenly a woman came rushing in.

"Did you bring her here?" the woman asked. Ryoma nodded in reply and called out from Sakuno.

Sakuno slowly came out of her hiding place and she saw the woman who was angry.

"Why did you bring her here?" she said with an angry house

"Why shouldn't I? She was almost going to be touched by those bastards in the dungeons "

"Now they are looking for her everywhere….." the woman said.

"You can protect us right… that was part of the deal…" Ryoma said in a stern voice looking at her.

The woman sighed "yes… I will make sure they won't look in this room, but of something happens don't blame me….. I will come back later with some bread…" she said and she left the room.

"Who was she?" Asked Sakuno

"She is the person who is going to help us escape" said Ryoma.

"How?" asked Sakuno

"None your business….now sleep!" replied Ryoma harshly as he took a rice sack and made it as his pillow and started sleeping.

Sakuno couldn't sleep so she was just sitting next to Ryoma with her head resting on her knees.

"Here is got some bread…" said the same woman who had come three hours ago.

"thank you…" said Sakuno

"give it to that lad when he wakes up…" said the woman.

Sakuno nodded.

As the woman was leaving Sakuno caught her hand and said "miss… can you please help me to find the other people who were kidnapped like me from my town…"

The woman looked at her suspiciously…. "its Susan…. And what of I tell you that I can help you…. But what will you give me in return…" asked the Susan with a smrik.

Sakuno started to panic. She searched herself for something valuable and then she found a gold ring she was wearing which Charles had given it to her on her twentieth birthday.

"Here…" said Sakuno as she showed her the gold ring. Susan's face brightened and she was about to grab the ring from Sakuno's hands Sakuno pulled it away… "You will only get it once you take me there…"

Susan grunted and sighed. "Okay! Follow me…. But what about him?"

"Let him sleep…." Sakuno said and she walked out of the room with Susan

* * *

"We are here... now give me that ring!" said Susan as she led Sakuno to stairs which was going to an empty darkness.

Sakuno was suspicious. She thought maybe it was a trap she looked at Susan then at the stairs

"Take me down!" said Sakuno slowly.

"Are you crazy woman? I, in the first place got you safe and sound without the pirates noticing you and now you suspect me! They will give me more if I tell them about you but since I felt pity for you, I am helping you out. If you still suspect me…. And don't give me the ring….I will tell the pirates immediately about you… "

Sakuno's plan backfired her. She didn't have any choice. She gave the ring to Susan and she started climbing down the old rotten wooden stairs.

Once she reached down she saw that the room was lit with one candle and she saw people of her town, mostly they were woman.

"Lady Sakuno... what are you doing here!" exclaimed a lady who was inside the dungeon

"Shhh… don't speak too loud….. There is no time to discuss…I am going to free you from here and it's up to you after that you will be safe…. "Said Sakuno

"But my lady…. We are in the middle of the ocean… where are we going to escape too?" said an old man

Sakuno broke the lock of the dungeon and she led them all out.

"I saw a boat, in the east wing of the ship…. Take that boat and jump into the sea as quickly you can …. And do it without the pirated noticing you as they might kill you with their cannons….do you understand me…. And I have no doubt that Charles and the other soldiers are on the way to rescue us… I am sure you will encounter them… Do you understand me?" Said Sakuno

"When must we go…?" asked another lady with a child in her hand.

"You all must go at once… this is your only chance…"

"What about you my lady…." Asked the old man.

"Don't worry about me sir…I have a plan…I always do….now off you go!" Sakuno said and they all went thanking Sakuno with their hearts.

"_Now what should I do?" _Sakuno thought to herself.

She wrapped a cloth around her body, which covered her head and she went up slowly.

Since Sakuno had a poor sense of direction… she didn't know which way to go and she even couldn't find Susan.

She started Walking in the way she thought was best and she walked as slowly as possible with fear in each step of getting caught.

"LOOK! THERE SHE IS!" shouted Susan, pointing at Sakuno with some Pirates behind her.

Sakuno gave out a gasp and she started running.

The Pirates were following her and soon Sakuno found her herself, next to the main mast, where all the Pirates where. They were all laughing at her.

The Captain came and ordered his men to catch her, and so they did!

"you idiot girl! you think you could escape us!" shouted the captain as he touched her face

"you bastard leave me alone!" Sakuno shouted as she was struggling to let go of the hold the Pirated have in her.

"That's it…. You are testing my patience now! You must walk the plank!" shouted the captain.

All the pirated became silent.

"The plank?" shouted Sakuno. She was horrified.

Are they actually going to kick her out of the ship? Sakuno thought the pirates won't dare to do that as she was the daughter of their no 1 enemy. If they kill her, they are inviting death among themselves.

"tie her hand and blind fold her!" shouted the captain. "no wait…just tie her hands! I want her to feel the fear of the pirates!"

The pirated did as they were ordered. The plank was set and they pushed Sakuno to walk on it.

"Good bye my dear!" the pirate said and he pushed her

"Aw!" Sakuno shouted.

Sakuno at that moment was ready. She was ready to die. For her, death seemed a much better option than being a prisoner in that rotten ship filled with rotten people. Sakuno welcomed death and was ready to say goodbye to the world. She closed her eyes as she was falling, but then she was caught by someone.

And the moment she was caught she heard a splash.

She opened her eyes to see who it was and it was Ryoma!

He thrown big cannon into the water to make it look like that Sakuno had jumped.

"Remove you dress!" Ryoma told her.

"What?" Sakuno said still trying to understand what was happening.

"Remove it!" he shouted and he started to remove her outer dress. [ you see…. Those days woman use to wear a small thin dress inside then over that they used to wear their beautiful dress]

"No" Sakuno shouted and she pushed back Ryoma.

Ryoma gave out a sound in frustration. He was Very much frustrated. They were standing in the edge of the ship with not that much support, except a rope to balance them and they were there in the first place because of her.

Having no other idea at that time Ryoma kissed Sakuno.

Sakuno's eyes widened and she kept pushing Ryoma but it was no use. After a few moments,She submitted herself to the kiss. Her first kiss.

She was so lost in the kiss that she didn't notice Ryoma removing her dress.

Once Ryoma removed her dress completely, he broke the kiss and threw the dress into the water.

Now Sakuno was only wearing a thin white dress which reached above her knees.

After realizing what Ryoma did, she slapped him.

Ryoma not expecting a slap was taken aback!

"You pervert!" Sakuno shouted but Ryoma shut her up by covering her mouth with his hand.

Ryoma then heard the Pirates laughing.

Yes! They believed it. They thought that Sakuno had drowned completely. The dress was the proof.

He looked at Sakuno who had just bit his hand.

She started hitting Ryoma out of anger.

Ryoma tried to control her but he can only control her with one hand and the other hand was busy holding the rope that literally balanced him.

"Ryuzaki stop!" he shouted but Sakuno didn't.

"I Said Stop!" she shouted again but Sakuno still didn't

Ryoma got frustrated so with his one hand he wrapped his arms around Sakuno and brought her closer to him until they were inches apart.

Sakuno was shocked and she couldn't move. She looked him in eyes and she was lost in his golden orbs.

"Listen I had to do that so that the Pirates would believe that you were dead… I am apologizing with all my heart and I truly regret what I did. But it had to be done…" said Ryoma.

Sakuno calmed herself down and she gave out a big sigh.

"Apology accepted" she said slowly.

Ryoma gave out a big sigh and then he looked at her angrily

"I told you not to go there! But you didn't listen to me!" said Ryoma

"I had to help them Ryoma!" she said.

"It's okay but why did you trust Susan, the woman who is even ready to sell herself for money!… now it's because of you we are standing in the edge of the ship, only balanced by a narrow wood and rope and even if we lose a little bit of balance, we can fall into the sea which I am sure is filled with hungry sharks ready to eat us…" Ryoma said letting all his frustration out.

He looked at Sakuno was had tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry Ryoma!" she said and she burst into tears, with her head on Ryoma's chest

Ryoma didn't know what to do. He was never close to any girl before and hell he had never even touched anyone. Now look where fate had got him. Today he had held a girl's hand, he had kissed a girl which was also his first kiss and now a girl is crying on his shoulder while he was catching her by he waist.

Ryoma now felt guilty. He hugged Sakuno and brought her closer to him. The girl who he was hugging did something to him. In his life time, he never cared for a girl so much. But he had an urge to rescue her. He had an urge to protect her from danger. He had an urge to see her smile right now. He had an urge to just have her to himself. And when he kissed her…. He had an urge to keep kissing her. His heart started beating fast when he felt Sakuno's body on him. He was going crazy.

"_No…I cannot…I cannot like her!" he shouted to himself._

**Young love neh? Well that's it for today! **

**I hope you people will be good to me by reviewing it and following the story! Thank you! :D**

**Have a good day!**

** 0202**


End file.
